Elephant Love Medley
by Child of the Revolution
Summary: if you enjoyed the scenesong "Elephant Love Medley," you'll love this fan fic. it's a detailed account of Christian and Satine singing their song. this is my first fan fic, so PLEASE read and review. click that little button that says, "submit review" thx


Disclaimer-I do not own Christian or Satine. They are both from "Moulin Rouge" which is owned by Baz Luhrman.

**Elephant Love Medley**

Christian grabbed the elephant's tail and, with a great effort, pulled himself slowly up the elephant's behind. The will to reach Satine made him determined not to look down and see the height between him and the ground below. His heart skipped a beat as his foot slipped. Christian almost decided to climb back down, but Satine's voice sung to him, and lured him onward. As he reached the top he gazed at the back of Satine's fire red hair.

She turned around quickly and let out a yelp of surprise.

"S-sorry!" Christian stuttered. "I didn't mean to...I saw—I saw your line on, and—I climbed up the..."

Satine knew he had climbed up the tail of the elephant. "What?" She questioned.

"Um," Christian searched for words. "I couldn't sleep, and I—I wanted to thank you for helping me get the job."

Satine watched him mumble on. Looking as helpless as a lost puppy. "Oh, of course. Yes, Toulouse—Toulouse was right. You're—you're very talented." Oh no, now _she_ was the one stuttering. Satine felt butterflies in her stomach and she stared into his endless brown eyes, but she tried to push the feeling aside.

Christian blushed. He never would've expected a compliant from a woman as beautiful as Satine. "Oh," was all he could think of to say.

"It's going to be a wonderful show." Satine assured. "Anyway, I—I'd better go, because we, uh, we both have a big day tomorrow." Obviously, this wasn't true. She felt a little uncomfortable standing there. The butterflies in her stomach would not go away, so she thought going to sleep might help. She turned to leave, but Christian stopped her.

"Wait." Christian called. "No, please wait."

Satine paused and turned around to face Christian. His face was bright red, but he continued.

"Before, when we were—when we were—"This wasn't how Christian had planned to ask, but he had to think of something. "When you thought I was the Duke, you said that you loved me. And I was wondering if, if..."

"If it was just an act?" Satine finished. Even though his singing had almost made her fall in love wit him, she knew she could not fall in love with anyone. It was against the rules of being a whore.

"Yes." Christian whispered.

Satine lifted her head and in a snobbish way said, "Of course."

"Oh." Christian's face turned a darker shade of red. "It just felt real."

Satine now felt sorry for Christian and walked over to him to comfort him. Something about Christian was different. He wasn't like other men. She felt the need to fill him on who she was and what her "rules" were. "Christian, I'm a courtesan. I'm paid to make men believe what they want to believe."

Christian lowered his head. Now wishing that he had never climbed up there. He must have looked like so stupid to Satine. "Silly me," Christian sighed. Forcing a fake laugh. "To think that you could fall in love with someone like me."

Satine decided to confide in Christian and told him the one rule that came along with the job of working at Moulin Rouge. "I can't fall in love with anyone." She says.

Christian looks at her horrified. How could anyone not fall in love? "Can't fall in love?" Christian asked. "But a life without love, t-that's terrible!"

Satine disagrees. "No, being on the street, that's terrible."

Christian thinks of something to say. What will make her understand that nobody can live without love? "No, love is like oxygen."

Satine almost laughs at his statement, but she stifles it. "What?" She looks confused.

"Love is a many splendored thing," by now Christian is on a roll, and he is determined to prove to Satine that she cannot live a life without love. "Love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love!"

Satine rolls her eyes. "Please don't start that again." She takes a step backwards, but Christian leans in toward her.

Christian thinks fast. When he started to sing "Your Song" and "Spectacular Spectacular," she gave him that longing look. He hoped it would work again as he sang, "_All you need is love_."

Satine takes a step toward Christian and tries to reason with him. "A girl has got to eat!"

Christian leans even more into Satine as he repeats, "_All you need is love_."

Satine giggles. "She'll end up on the street!" Satine was now as determined as Christian to prove to him that love was just a waste of one's time.

"_All you need is lo-o-ove_." Christian repeated.

Satine felt helpless. She knew he was not going to give up. So she sang, "_Love is just a game_."

Christian quickly jumped in front of her and belted out, "_I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me_."

Now Satine had to laugh. But she continued to sing, "_The only way of loving me baby, is to pay a lovely fee_." This was the truth. The only way that a man could love her was to pay a fee. No exceptions.

Christian steps in front of her. He tries to plead with her. "_Just one night, give me just one night_."

"_There's no way, 'cause you can't pay_." Satine looked Christian up and down. Even though he was dressed in a handsome suit, she knew that he was not rich, and would never be able to afford her.

"_In the name of love, one night in the name of love_." Christian hoped that his singing would persuade her to just give in to him. He knew, as well as she did, that he would never be able to afford her, even for one night.

"_You crazy fool, I won't give in to you_." Both were determined not to give in to one another. They each felt as if they were right. Satine turns to leave, once again, but Christian stops her, once again.

"_Don't leave me this way_," Christian sings softly, reaching out to her.

Satine turns slowly to face him. He looks so handsome standing there and Satine almost give in to him, but stops herself.

"_I can't survive_," Christian sings on, "_without your sweet love,_" Satine's face softens as she tilts her head to listen to Christian's voice. "_Oh baby, don't leave me this way_."

Christian sat down and stared longingly at Satine as she leaned against the pole, her back to him. "_You'd think people would have had enough of silly love songs_." It seemed all the songs that were playing in their time were love songs. What was the point of making another one?

Christian stands up and glides over to where Satine is standing. "_I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no_." Christian knew there were a lot of love songs, but nobody seemed to tire of them.

Satine turns around to look Christian in the eyes. "_Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs._" Satine knew Christian was one of them. Indeed, the world would be better off filled with love songs, and no fighting. But this was a dream that would never comes true.

"_Well what's wrong with that?_" Christian soothes, leaning into kiss Satine, "_I'd like to know,_" But Satine pulls away from him and walks toward the staircase. _"Cause here I go, again._"

With a gigantic leap, Christian lands on top of the skylight atop the head of the elephant, holding his arms outstretched.

"Oh no!" Satine cries, shielding her arms. It seemed inevitable that he would fall.

"_Love lifts us up where we belong!_" Christian bellowed.

"Get down, get down!" Satine yells, reaching for his hand, but Christian pulls away.

"_Where eagles fly on a mountain high_." He turns to look at Satine, and she takes the opportunity to grab Christian's hand to pull him back to safety. Christian and Satine are now inches apart.

"_Love makes us act like we are fools_," Satine tries to persuade Christian, but she knows it is no use. She pulls away. "_Throw our lives away for one happy day_." Satine was afraid that she might be hurt if she gave her life up to love Christian.

Satine turns and starts walking down the stairs into her "house." Christian quickly throws his arms in the air and sings, "_We could be heroes, just for one day!_"

Satine pauses and looks into Christian's eyes, but keeps walking down the stairs. As Christian follows, she says, "_You, you will be mean_." This is all Satine has hear about love. Two people fall in love, and only time tells when they start to fight. This is all Satine knows about love. She does not know that it is the most wonderful thing in the world once you have found the One.

"No, I won't." Christian answers. He knows the complete opposite of Satine. Although some people end up fighting, he knows that if two people truly believe in love, then they will never part. He also knows that he is love with Satine and will never be mean to her.

Satine throws her arms up in a girly way. "_And I, I'll drink all the time_."

Satine disappears into the elephant, but Christian appears behind her, standing in the heart-shaped entrance. "_We should be lovers_." Christian knows they should, it was destiny that brought them together. Even though Satine believed Christian was the Duke at first, he still felt that they were meant to be together.

Satine shook her head. "_We can't do that_."

But Satine knew Christian was stubborn, and he sang, once more, "_We should be lovers, and that's a fact_."

Satine turns to face Christian. She can see he's trying not to smile, but he's losing.

Christian stares at Satine and know he's almost there, knows he's almost persuaded her. He will have made a beautiful courtesan believe in a thing called love. And, the most rewarding thing, she would have fallen in love with him.

"_Though nothing will keep us together_," Satine states. Christian knows she's trying not to hold up her white flag, but he knows she will. And she does as they sing together, "_Just for one day. We could heroes, forever and ever, we could be heroes forever and ever..._"

All around them, fireworks explode surrounding them in a sheet of color.

"_And I will always love yo-o-ou_." Christian bellows. He has finally convinced Satine to love him. How rewarding it was to know that you could love a courtesan without being treated as a customer and having to pay a fee.

"_I can't help loving you..._" This was true. Throughout their duet together she knew she would end up surrendering to Christian. His handsome features, his amazing talent, and his will to love drove her to him. "_How wonderful life is..._"

The fireworks stop, and as the heart-shaped front of the elephant frames the pair, they sing in a low whisper, "_Now you're in the world._"


End file.
